


A Superpower of Her Own

by Musetotheworld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Light Bondage, Sex Toys, SuperCat Slam, cover your cat's eyes people, keeping it fresh, there is no plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: After weeks of planning, Cat and Kara finally have a chance to try something new. And Cat intends to take full advantage of that fact.





	

“Are you sure this is okay?” Cat asks one more time, needing to be certain that Kara hasn’t changed her mind now that they’re actually here. They’d both been excited at the thought, but in the moment a lot can change and Cat needs to know Kara is okay.

  
“I’m fine, Cat,” Kara says with a soft smile, staring down at her in complete trust. “The Kryptonite isn’t hurting me, I promise.”

  
She’s so open that Cat has to smile in return, despite their positioning. There’s no hidden hesitation in her voice, nothing more than normal nerves in her eyes, and that’s all Cat needs to lean up and kiss her, slowly and deeply.

  
It’d taken far too much planning to get to this point, robbing the night of any real spontaneity, but Cat doesn’t mind. It’ll be worth it, worth the weeks of arguing with Alex and J’onn about Kryptonite access and potential risks.

  
Hell, Cat thinks it’d be worth another month, just to have this chance. She’d been planning it since Kara had let her control slip just the slightest amount, pushing Cat against the bed with a little more force than usual.

  
And while Cat loves being in control, even in bed, she isn’t ashamed to admit she’d nearly come just from that.

  
Kara had been horrified though, afraid Cat’s moan of approval had been one of pain, and while Cat can appreciate the gentle lovemaking that had followed once Kara was convinced she was okay, after the tease of something harder she’d wanted more.

  
Which had led them to their current situation. The green lights in the ceiling are terrible for her complexion, and there’d been more than a little worry about how Kara would react, but things seem to be going well and the benefit more than outweighs the slight negative.

  
Kara’s grip is strong even without her powers, and Cat is already fighting the urge to shift beneath her in a search for relief. It will come soon enough, there’s no need to reveal just how far gone she is just yet. Even with their relative positions it’s important that Cat remains in control for this, because there’s no way she’s letting this opportunity go to waste. They can only use the Kryptonite emitters once a week, and after getting this far Cat needs to get everything she wants, or she just might explode.

  
Thankfully Kara doesn’t make her wait, leaning down for another kiss without any prompting or sign from Cat. This one isn’t as soft as before, heat already slipping into every slide of their lips against each other, and it begins to stoke the fire burning low within Cat. They’ve done this before, kissed this fiercely, but tonight there’s a promise of more with every movement.

  
It doesn’t take long before Kara is the one squirming, and when the kiss breaks for air Cat doesn’t even try to hide the smirk on her face. It looks like she’s not the only one excited about the changes tonight. “Are you going to fuck me now, Kara?” Cat asks, deliberately pitching her voice low and rough in a way she knows drives Kara crazy. She wants a reaction, wants Kara to let go and let herself have this, wants to feel it tomorrow.

  
The way Kara blushes at her words is almost adorable, but her actions immediately following are anything but. They’re both already naked, and Kara takes full advantage of that fact to lean down and take one of Cat’s nipples in her mouth, biting with more force than she’s ever felt comfortable with before. It would almost be too much, but Cat is already so turned on that all she can do is moan and thrust her chest upward, begging for more.

  
And Kara gives it to her, one hand moving from where she’d been holding Cat’s hands above her head to the unattended breast, kneading and flicking as she continues to suck. It’s amazing, but Cat needs more. She needs that sharp bite of pain that Kara is always too hesitant to give, needs to actually feel Kara’s strength. When the hero has her powers it’s always out of reach, but now she’s as human as Cat in effect if not fact, and that means it’s safe.

  
“Harder, Kara,” Cat commands, fighting through her arousal to be sure she sounds in control of herself. She doesn’t even try to stop the moan that bubbles up when Kara listens, biting down hard enough to leave a bruise on the swell of her breast before lapping at the skin to soothe the sting. It’s perfect, the balance of pain and pleasure that Cat’s been craving since she’d seen the first hint of possibility. And even though she has it now, she still wants even more, wants everything.

  
Kara’s distraction means that Cat can free her wrists from the hero’s grip, and after a moment of deliberation she does just that. The feeling of Kara holding her down was almost intoxicating in the pleasure it gave, but it kept one of Kara’s hands too occupied to do anything else and that just wasn’t acceptable.

  
Instead she brings the hand to her chest as she draws Kara up for another kiss, one broken by moans as Kara’s talented fingers play over her in a way that always drives her crazy. “How do you want me, Cat?” Kara whispers when the kiss breaks, and Cat has to fight past the arousal flooding her system to answer. They’ve talked about a few options for the night, but agreed that until they were in the moment it would be impossible to decide.

  
“I want you to get the strap on and fuck me until I can’t walk tomorrow,” Cat decides, knowing she’d chosen right when Kara’s eyes go dark with lust. Kara’s never worn it before, always afraid that the slightest miscalculation of a thrust could seriously injure Cat, but tonight they don’t have to worry about that, and Cat wants to feel Kara above her, around as she moves inside her.

  
“Oh Rao, yes,” Kara moans before scrambling off the bed, leaving Cat feeling cold at her absence. She knows it’ll be worth it though, and pushes down the minor discomfort in favor of watching as Kara fights her way into the harness, making sure it’s secure and properly lubed before climbing back onto the bed.

  
The first thrust is careful, almost timid, and yet it brings moans from both women at the sensations. It’s been a long time since Cat was on the receiving end of anything like this, and she’d forgotten what it was like to feel so stretched, so full. As Kara sinks in fully she rests for a moment to let them both adjust, but Cat is impatient and urging her on after only a few seconds, needing to feel Kara let go.

  
And let go she does, the initial hesitation fading with every moan Cat lets out, lost in the sensations Kara is drawing out of her. A warm mouth had returned to her breasts somewhere around the time the speed of her thrusts had picked up, and the combined sensations are quickly driving Cat towards the edge.

  
It’s not quite enough though, not the angle she needs to let go. Kara is too unfamiliar with the toy, and as good as it feels Cat knows it can be better. “Kara, wait,” she manages to force out between moans, not surprised when her girlfriend stops almost immediately, looking at her with something quickly approaching panic. And even as Cat wants to groan at the sudden lack of movement, the reprieve at least lets her talk coherently. “It’s okay, I just want to try something else,” Cat reassures her, pushing against Kara’s shoulders until she moves, allowing Cat to turn over onto her hands and knees. It’ll give Kara a different angle that should work for Cat, and even taking the position is enough to have her biting her lip.

  
They’ve only used the strap on like this a few times before, but Kara picks up on what Cat wants as soon as she starts moving, helping her into place and immediately taking up her own position, not hesitating to slide back in. Cat lets out a long moan of appreciation as she’s once again filled, head falling forward and into the pillow at the sensation.

  
She isn’t expecting Kara to tangle a hand in her hair and pull, but god does it feel amazing. “I want to hear you, don’t hide,” Kara says as she continues to thrust, holding Cat’s head up with just the right amount of force. And Cat doesn’t know how Kara remembers the one conversation they’d had about this, back from the beginning of their relationship, but she’s so glad she does.

  
The new angle combined with Kara’s grip on her hair has Cat right back on the edge within moments, holding out just to make the pleasure last as long as possible. Every thrust from Kara drives her higher, the sound of their bodies slapping together echoing through Cat’s mind as she loses track of everything but the sensations Kara is drawing out of her.

  
She isn’t prepared when Kara’s free hand makes its way from her hip to between her legs, easily finding her clit and pressing with quick, firm strokes. The sudden burst of pleasure takes Cat completely unaware, and she can’t hold onto her control anymore, tipping over the edge with a loud cry as her body jerks back against Kara’s.

  
By the time she comes down from her high Kara has moved them down to a more comfortable position, lying mostly on top of Cat in the way she knows the older woman loves, a solid and anchoring presence that Cat always craves. “You okay?” Kara whispers when Cat’s breathing evens out, leaning down to place an almost chaste kiss to her lips.

  
“Mm, better than okay,” Cat says as she returns the kiss, smiling up at Kara before taking advantage of the element of surprise and flipping her. The sex so far was amazing, but the night is still young and Cat has plans for the rest of it.

  
“How did you do that?” Kara exclaims as Cat smirks down at her, feeling very pleased at getting the jump on even a powerless superhero.

  
“Oh, I’m just that good.” From the look on Kara’s face she agrees with Cat, and Cat’s smirk doesn’t fade until their lips meet, soft kisses quickly deepening as Cat pushes them on. Kara is quickly lost in the slide of their lips, but Cat is careful to avoid getting too distracted. She’s waiting for her moment to pounce, and getting lost in Kara would be far too easy if she isn’t careful.

  
When Kara whimpers into the kiss, Cat knows her moment has come, quickly reaching for the leather cuffs she’d attached to the bed frame earlier and attaching the free ends to Kara’s wrists, pulling back to grin at a confused and surprised Kara. They’d talked about this, and Kara had seemed very interested in exploring what it meant to actually be restrained, but it’s clear she hadn’t expected it to happen so quickly, without noticing until she was already caught.

  
“Is this okay?” Cat asks, needing to be sure despite their earlier conversations and the lust still spiking through Kara’s eyes, because if there’s even a flicker of hesitation she’ll release her immediately.

  
“More than okay,” Kara reassures her, pulling carefully against the cuffs as she does, testing her range of movement as well as the resistance they offer. “This is amazing, Cat.”

  
She looks amazing too, and Cat gives in to the urge to take a long moment just to stare at her, spread out on the bed and blushing slightly under Cat’s scrutiny. Even in the green glow of the Kryptonite emitters that flush can’t be hidden, and Cat loves knowing that after all the times they’ve been together she can still draw it out.

  
Leaning down to finally begin, Cat keeps her touches light at first, even knowing Kara has to already be worked up from their earlier round. Driving Cat over the edge, especially in a way she hadn’t before, has to have left Kara aching for relief. And Cat will give it to her, but first she wants to make sure Kara can feel this tomorrow, even after the Kryptonite is turned off. She wants Kara to be aching for another reason, to feel with every movement of her body just how thoroughly Cat made her come.

  
Trailing teasing fingers along Kara’s wrists, Cat reminds them both of just how much trust Kara is placing in her, letting herself be at Cat’s mercy in such a complete way. It heightens things for Cat, and from the way Kara is already panting beneath her, it seems as if it does the same for the hero.

  
Gentle touches down each of Kara’s arms continue to drive the woman insane, but Cat isn’t going to rush her enjoyment of Kara’s biceps, still firm and powerful beneath her exploration even without Kara’s powers. The flex of muscle beneath skin has Cat biting her lip and almost ready to go again herself, but this is Kara’s turn.

  
At an almost pained whimper Cat finally takes mercy on Kara, moving her hands to her chest and abandoning her teasing in favor of direct movements, pinching and twisting Kara’s nipples until she’s arching off the bed, chasing the sensation. Cat knows it’s new for her to feel the spike of pain as well as pleasure from the actions, and from the way Kara is reacting the difference is a welcome one.

  
Her moans make Cat linger, slowly kissing along Kara’s chest and collarbones as she lets her mouth drift down Kara’s body, taking full advantage of the momentary ability to mark previously impenetrable skin. The bruises and scratches won’t last long past turning off the lights, but for now Cat can actually see her handiwork on Kara’s skin, and she loves it.

  
With Kara entirely focused on Cat’s movements at her chest, she completely misses the hand sneaking between her thighs until it’s cupping her, startling her into a jerking movement that pulls against her restraints and reminds them both that they’re there. They hadn’t exactly forgotten, but the restraints had been pushed into the background of their minds in favor of Cat’s teasing.

  
Now Kara is pulling against them almost constantly as Cat begins her slow drive to push Kara into orgasm. Kara’s never been unable to reach out and touch Cat during sex, and it doesn’t seem like she can quite adapt to that loss of contact, reaching out involuntarily every time Cat switches her attentions to another part of Kara’s body.

  
When Cat kisses her way down Kara’s torso to settle completely between eagerly spread legs, Kara is just continuously pulling at the cuffs, clearly loving the burn in her arms at the effort. It’s almost sensory overload, and the first swipe of Cat’s tongue along slick skin nearly sends her over the edge then and there. But Cat isn’t going to let her off that easily, and after the first lick gentles her movements to keep that from happening. She has plans for the night, and they don’t include Kara coming quite this soon.

  
Instead she traces her tongue along Kara’s folds, all the while ignoring the one spot she knows is demanding attention.

  
Cat waits until she knows Kara has settled into the rhythm of the teasing, still searching for the contact she craves but resigned to the fact that Cat is going to drag the teasing touches out as long as she can. And normally Cat would, but tonight she wants to surprise Kara, so without warning Cat centers in on her clit with quick flicks of her tongue, sliding two fingers into Kara at the same time.

  
The combined stimulation throws Kara over the edge without giving her a chance to brace herself, and even without her powers Cat spares a moment to worry about the bed frame as Kara jerks roughly, pulling at her bonds as her body shudders through orgasm. But the quality of Cat’s furniture is up to the test, and when Kara finally relaxes into a limp mess the bed is still in one piece.

  
“That was amazing,” Kara says as Cat slowly presses soft kisses along her inner thighs, voice rough from the volume of her moans. “I can’t wait for next week.”

  
“Oh, who said anything about waiting?” Cat says as she curls the fingers still buried within Kara to underline the point, smirking when Kara jolts in surprise. “I have the rest of the night left; you’re not getting off that easily.”

  
Any response from Kara is lost in the moan she lets out when Cat twists her fingers on the next thrust, but the thrust of Kara’s hips back against the sensation speaks for her. Lowering her mouth back to Kara’s clit and soaked folds, Cat uses everything she’s learned Kara likes to draw out every bit of sensation.

  
A third finger gets the loudest moan yet from Kara, and Cat wonders if the added stretch feels different with the Kryptonite still active. It makes her debate grabbing the strap on from where it’d been discarded, but that means stopping what she’s doing here, and that’s just unacceptable. Maybe next time.

  
For now she’s just going to focus on driving Kara as crazy as she can, as many times as she can.

  
X

  
“Oh god, are you okay?” Cat hears Winn ask the next day around lunch as Kara heads in to share their usual meal together.

  
“I’m fine,” Kara says, smiling brightly as she limps towards the door to Cat’s office, looking ecstatic despite the trouble she’s clearly having moving.

  
“Are you sure? Because you look like you went three rounds with your uncle.” Winn sounds legitimately concerned, and Cat can’t help the smirk that crosses her face at the thought her actions are being compared to a super powered alien.

  
She’d driven Kara to orgasm eight times using just her fingers and mouth, until Kara was too spent to go another round. Only then had Cat turned off the Kryptonite emitters, watching in fascination as the bruises that had dotted Kara’s neck and chest faded and disappeared. She’d still been exhausted, but without the Kryptonite drain Kara’d had just enough energy to pull Cat into her usual spot at her side before falling into a very deep and very satisfied sleep.

  
That she’d awakened still sore has had Cat on a high all morning.

  
“You look far too satisfied with yourself,” Kara teases as she collapses onto the couch, and Cat just smirks in return.

  
“Why wouldn’t I be, I’ve just discovered a super power of my very own,” Cat tosses back, smirk widening as Kara looks at her questioningly. “Fucking you until you can’t walk straight.”

  
Kara blushes immediately at the words, and the smirk on Cat’s face begins to feel permanent.

  
She definitely won the super power lottery with that one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The last scene is Mayka's fault, in case anyone was wondering.


End file.
